gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AEU-09OP AEU Enact Orbit Package
AEU-09 AEU Enact Space Type (aka Enact Space Type, Enact) a space variant of the latest MS developed by the AEU and used by Katharon in season 2 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Enact Space Type has similar combat characteristics to the base model. The main difference is that the frame has been modified to bring out the Enact's full combat potential in space. A solar energy model, this MS can accept a direct supply of power from the orbital elevator's generation system. The basic design is noted by Union scientist Billy Katagiri to be heavily based on the Union's Flag and shares many features such as the flight form transformation and armaments. The Enact is a high performance mobile suit that is capable of transforming into a high speed jet fighter mode. Both modes are capable of aerial flight with the mobile suit mode providing greater mobility and the jet fighter mode providing greater speed. The Enact's linear rifle can be used in both modes. However the sonic blade used for close combat and the defense rod are limited to use only in mobile suit mode. Although it was one of the most advanced mobile suit designs in the year of its launch it was quickly overshadowed by the introduction of mobile suits powered by GN Tau Drives. Armaments ;*Linear Rifle :A rifle that fires electromagnetically-accelerated live rounds and was one of the most advanced weapons available before the introduction of beam weaponry. ;*Sonic Blade :The standard melee weapon of both the AEU's and Union's mobile suits. A sonic blade is a folding dagger-like weapon that incorporates a high-frequency oscillating blade. The vibrations of the oscillating blade greatly increase the weapon's cutting capabilities. The weapon has been known to cause pain to the ears of nearby people not properly protected. ;*Defense Rod :A standard defensive feature of AEU and Union mobile suits. The defense rod is a rotating rod usually connected to the elbow joint of the mobile suits left arm. The rod is capable of deflecting certain physical rounds such as bullets from a machine gun and in some cases a shot from a beam rifle by generating a plasma field. Like the SVMS-01 Union Flag's defense rod, it is lighter allowing the Enact to have an agility and speed advantage over its opponents. History The Enact Space Type is a space variant of the AEU-09 AEU Enact, it was likely developed at the same time as the base Enact model and launched in the year AD 2307. Some months after the introduction of the Enact the Union, AEU, and HRL would unite together and create the United Nations Forces that would use the GNX-603T GN-X. This was the precurser to the establishment of the Earth Sphere Federation which would mass produce the GN Drive Tau technology and production of previous mobile suit models such as the Enact would cease in favor for mobile suits of the GN-X series. In the year AD 2312 the Earth Sphere Federation still deployed the outdated Enact units along with other outdated units due to the limited mass production of the GNX-609T GN-XIII. The Enact Space Type was mainly seen to be deployed by the anti-Federation organization Katharon. Unfortunately Katharon's Enacts were easily destroyed in engagements against the Federation and A-LAWS forces which deployed more advanced GN powered units. Variants ;*AEU-09 AEU Enact Picture Gallery HG AEU Enact Space Type.jpg|Gundam 00 - HG 1/144 - AEU-09 - AEU Enact Space Type HG AEU Enact Space Type0.jpg|Gundam 00 - HG 1/144 - AEU-09 - AEU Enact Space Type HG AEU Enact Space Type1.jpg|Gundam 00 - HG 1/144 - AEU-09 - AEU Enact Space Type Notes References External Links http://www.mahq.net/mecha/gundam/00/aeu-09-space.htm